finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vincent Valentine
Personaggio di ''Final Fantasy VII'' Vincent Valentine ヴィンセント・ヴァレンタイン (Vinsento Varentain) Informazioni biografiche Età27 (fisicamente) 57 (Final Fantasy VII) 59 (Advent Children) 60 (Dirge of Cerberus) (Nato il 13 ottobre 1950) AffiliazionePrecedentemente - Turk OccupazioneDisoccupato Precedentemente - Turk Descrizione fisica RazzaUmano SessoMaschio Altezza1,84 m PeloNeri OcchiRossi SangueA Gameplay - FFVII TipoPersonaggio giocabile Limite finaleChaos ArmiPistole e fucili Arma finalePena di morte Gameplay - Before Crisis TipoBoss Gameplay - Dirge of Cerberus TipoPersonaggio giocabile ArmaCerberus Dietro le quinte DesignerTetsuya Nomura Voce giapponeseKazuhiro Nakata (Ehrgeiz) Shōgo Suzuki Voce americanaSteven Jay Blum Vincent Valentine è un personaggio giocabile del gioco Final Fantasy VII. Questo misterioso personaggio può essere incontrato mentre dorme in una bara nei sotterranei della residenza Shinra, ma il suo misterioso passato è reso noto al giocatore solo visitando determinati luoghi o assistendo a determinati eventi con lui in squadra. Originariamente un membro del dipartimento di sicurezza della compagnia elettrica Shinra, i Turk, è scomparso in circostanze poco chiare che hanno a che fare con il professor Hojo e la sua collega Lucrecia Crescent, e proprio il suo conto in sospeso con Hojo è ciò che lo porta a unirsi al gruppo di protagonisti. Vincent appare anche in altri titoli della Compilation di Final Fantasy VII, in particolare ha un ruolo di rilievo nel film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, ma la sua crescente popolarità gli ha permesso di diventare protagonista di un titolo tutto suo: lo sparatutto in terza persona Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, in cui sono ulteriormente esplorati la sua storia, l'origine dei suoi poteri e il suo rapporto con Hojo e Lucrecia, mentre cerca di fermare una pericolosa organizzazione che mira a purificare il mondo. Nel suo gioco d'origine, Vincent non era che un personaggio segreto con un ruolo minimo nella trama centrale e statistiche mediocri, tuttavia il suo gameplay unico e il suo aspetto affascinante lo hanno reso uno dei personaggi più iconici dell'intera compilation, specialmente tra il pubblico femminile. Ciò gli ha permesso di fare anche qualche comparsata come personaggio giocabile in diversi titoli spin-off della serie Final Fantasy. Profilo Aspetto fisico Vincent è un uomo alto e molto magro, apparentemente sulla trentina ma in realtà molto più vecchio. Ha la pelle color bianco cadaverico, lunghi e scompigliati capelli neri tenuti su da una bandana rossa, e profondi occhi rosso sangue. Indossa un completo nero, che comprende una maglietta a maniche corte, un giubbetto antiproiettile e pantaloni a vita alta tenuti su da due cinture; porta inoltre un paio di stivali neri coperti da una corazza segmentata color oro, un guanto nero senza dita sulla mano destra e una corazza metallica dello stesso colore di quella degli stivali che copre quasi tutto il braccio sinistro terminando in artigli. Porta infine una fondina per la pistola attaccata alla gamba destra. Il suo tratto caratteristico è però il mantello rosso carminio: lungo fino alle caviglie, è più corto sulla parte davanti e avvolge le spalle e il petto, chiuso con varie cinture nere, e presenta un colletto alto che copre parzialmente il viso. Quando combatte, Vincent può sfruttare un potere misterioso per mutare il suo corpo e trasformarsi in un mostro. Dispone di quattro diverse trasformazioni: Galian Beast, una bestia dal pelo violaceo dotata di lunghe corna e una criniera rossa, Death Gigas, un enorme essere umanoide simile al mostro di Frankenstein, Hellmasker, un uomo dal fisico deforme con una maschera da hockey e una motosega, e infine Chaos, uno spaventoso demone alato dalla pelle grigia. A partire dal film Advent Children, l'aspetto fisico di Vincent subisce alcuni leggeri cambiamenti, pur mantenendo le sue caratteristiche di base: la maglietta ha ora le maniche lunghe, sono presenti più cinture e il mantello appare tutto strappato ai margini. Nel film in particolare, il mantello si muove come se fosse vivo, e sembra avere la capacità di proteggere Vincent dagli attacchi e addirittura permettergli di volare. Nel film, Vincent riceve inoltre un'arma iconica, la Cerberus: si tratta di una pistola a tre canne, decorata per assomigliare al famoso mastino infernale e riconfigurabile attraverso componenti specifici nel mitragliatore Grifon e nel fucile Idra. In Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent può nuovamente assumere le forme di Galian Beast e Chaos, entrambe radicalmente modificate nell'aspetto per includere parti del suo vestiario e apparire effettivamente come sue versioni distorte. Galian Beast appare ancora come una bestia cornuta dalla pelle viola, ma ora possiede una barba rossa e lunghi capelli bianchi e sparati, il mantello rosso funge ora da gonnellino e sono ancora presenti parti strappate di abiti e corazze. Chaos è ancora più diverso rispetto alla sua comparsa originale: ora appare molto più simile a Vincent, ma con la pelle più chiara, i vestiti modificati con spuntoni e spine per sembrare più demoniaci, la bandana rossa trasformata in una sorta di corona che copre la parte sinistra del volto come una maschera, e il mantello trasformato in due grandi ali membranose e fuso con il petto sul davanti lasciando scoperto solo il cuore, dove è inserita la protomateria che è la fonte del suo potere. In forma di Chaos, Vincent brandisce una nuova versione della Pena di morte, una pistola dalla canna a forma di croce che spara i temibili proiettili giustizieri. Personalità La personalità di Vincent appare abbastanza evidente già dalla sua prima apparizione. Benchè fosse un personaggio segreto, il personaggio è ugualmente molto caratterizzato, avendo dei dialoghi specifici anche nella trama principale, e diverse missioni secondarie svelano qualcosa in più sul suo passato. Vincent è un uomo tormentato dai peccati commessi in passato, e non è un tipo molto socievole. Il suo più grande rimorso è quello di non aver fatto nulla per impedire che il professor Hojo rovinasse la vita della moglie Lucrecia, per la quale provava sentimenti, e di aver tentato di intervenire quando ormai era già troppo tardi. Vincent è il frutto di diversi esperimenti genetici, che lo hanno portato a odiare profondamente Hojo e la sua ricerca immorale. Proprio la promessa di dare una lezione al folle scienziato è ciò che permette al gruppo di reclutarlo nel gioco originale. Nonostante la sua personalità fredda, Vincent è tutt'altro che indifferente: ad un certo punto del gioco Cloud afferma di averlo giudicato male, pensando che non gli importasse del futuro del pianeta, e Vincent non esita a rimarcare il fatto che non sia vero. Come molti altri personaggi simili a lui, Vincent parla poco, ma quando lo fa ha sempre la cosa giusta da dire. Vincent, secondo Kazushige Nojima, è un personaggio solitario per natura, e probabilmente, se non fosse stato già alleato di Cloud e compagni, non avrebbe mosso un dito durante gli eventi dei due seguiti. Gli altri personaggi, in ogni caso, hanno un rapporto di rispetto con lui, in modo particolare Tifa e Yuffie. Con Yuffie in particolare Vincent sviluppa un rapporto che è stato soggetto di numerose interpretazioni da parte dei fans: il fatto che siano così legati è probabilmente una conseguenza del fatto che sono entrambi personaggi opzionali nel settimo capitolo. Yuffie e Lucrecia non sono le sole donne a condizionare la storia di Vincent nella compilation: in Dirge of Cerberus, infatti, compaiono anche le due sorelle Shelke Rui e Shalua Rui, alleate con cui Vincent instaura un rapporto molto profondo. Storia Figlio di Grimoire Valentine, un membro della sezione ricerche della compagnia elettrica Shinra, Vincent si arruolò nel corpo speciale dei Turk, allora noto come "Dipartimento di Ricerche Amministrative". La sua ultima e più importante missione come membro del dipartimento lo vide assegnato al controllo dell'andamento delle ricerche del professor Gast Faremis a Nibelheim, in merito al cosiddetto progetto Jenova. Durante quel periodo, Vincent si innamorò, supponibilmente ricambiato, dell'assistente del professore Gast, Lucrecia Crescent. Quando però il Turk scoprì che la ragazza era legata alla morte di suo padre Grimoire, Lucrecia prese le distanze da lui, fino a iniziare una relazione con il professor Hojo, suo compagno di ricerche. Quando Lucrecia rimase incinta, Hojo propose di usare il feto ancora nel suo grembo come soggetto per i test del progetto Jenova. Vincent si oppose fortemente all'uso di soggetti umani (specialmente Lucrecia) per esperimenti scientifici, ma la ragazza, per il bene della scienza, accettò di sottoporsi agli esperimenti, finendo con l'ammalarsi gravemente. Vincent, in preda alla collera, andò a parlare con Hojo nel laboratorio segreto del maniero Shinra, e tra i due cominciò una feroce discussione, che culminò con un colpo di pistola dato dallo scienziato al petto del ragazzo. Hojo usò il corpo ancora vivo del Turk per eseguire esperimenti sulla resistenza del corpo umano a determinati stimoli, e sulla metamorfosi, trasformando Vincent in un mutante. Sebbene l'esperimento avesse funzionato, Hojo lo reputò un fallimento, poiché Vincent, seppur ancora vivo, era ancora in stato comatoso. In un disperato tentativo di salvarlo, Lucrecia impiantò del mako mescolato all'essenza di Chaos nel corpo di Vincent: grazie agli esperimenti di Hojo, il corpo del ragazzo era diventato abbastanza potente da resistere alla reazione e diventare un vascello perfetto per Chaos. Purtroppo, però, Chaos era impossibile da controllare senza un potere contrario sufficientemente forte, e l'esperimento rischiava di portare alla morte di entrambi. Lucrecia decise allora di usare la protomateria, scoperta dal padre di Vincent insieme a Chaos stesso, che secondo lei era stata creata dal Pianeta come un possibile freno per tardare l'inevitabile destino di Chaos. Lucrecia infilò la protomateria nel petto di Chaos, dando la possibilità a Vincent di controllarlo. Quando Vincent si risvegliò, si trasformò in un mostro e reagì alla sua nuova forma con rabbia e angoscia. Vedendosi responsabile di non aver impedito che Lucrecia rovinasse se stessa e il figlio Sephiroth, Vincent si nascose nei sotterranei-catacombe della residenza, all'interno di una bara, vedendo la sua mutazione come una punizione per i suoi "peccati". Da lì non si mosse più per ventitrè anni, attendendo il momento più opportuno per vendicarsi. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Nel settembre 0002, un ormai adulto Sephiroth e il giovane Zack Fair arrivarono a Nibelheim in una missione di controllo. Durante la visita, il giovane SOLDIER partecipò a un piccolo gioco con un bambino del posto, una sorta di caccia alle fantomatiche "sette meraviglie di Nibelheim". Mentre esplorava i sotterranei del maniero Shinra, il ragazzo sentì strani rumori provenire da una delle bare presenti. Aprendola, Zack scoprì che dentro c'era un uomo che dormiva, e per evitare di causare problemi decise di lasciarlo lì dov'era, e al limite fare rapporto una volta tornato a Midgar. Durante il gioco, Vincent non è inquadrato quando Zack apre la bara, ma è evidente che si trattava proprio di lui. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII Il 19 dicembre 0006, nello stesso anno della fuga di Zack e Cloud da Nibelheim, Veld e un gruppo di Turk furono inviati a Nibelheim a recuperare una materia legata a Ziriconiade, che le informazioni affermavano trovarsi nella villa. Durante la ricerca, Veld si avventurò nei sotterranei, trovò Vincent e lo risvegliò: l'ex Turk conosceva Veld in quanto erano stati entrambi nel dipartimento come reclute. Il capo del dipartimento, dal canto suo, fu molto sorpreso alla vista del suo ex collega: non era invecchiato di un giorno. Vincent accettò di aiutare Veld a cercare la materia, di cui egli era a conoscenza, e lo supportò anche durante uno scontro con Avalanche. Una volta recuperata la materia, Vincent se ne tornò a dormire, rifiutando l'invito di Veld a ritornare tra i Turks. Veld, allora, chiuse a chiave la porta della stanza delle bare, e nascose questa nella cassaforte della villa, lasciando degli indizi per chi avesse voluto risvegliare ancora una volta Vincent. Final Fantasy VII Vincent avrebbe potuto continuare a dormire in eterno, se non fosse che, qualche mese dopo quegli eventi, mentre vagavano per la residenza Shinra alla ricerca di Sephiroth, Cloud e i suoi compagni trovarono gli indizi sparsi da Veld, si ritrovarono ad affrontare un esperimento fallito chiamato Numero perso una volta aperta la cassaforte, e dopo averlo sconfitto, recuperarono la chiave dei sotterranei assieme alla materia di Odino. Nuovamente risvegliato nella sala delle bare, Vincent diede loro alcune informazioni su Sephiroth e su Lucrecia, ma chiese loro di essere lasciato in pace, anche dopo le varie insistenze di Cloud e compagni. Mentre questi stavano per andarsene, però, Vincent si presentò di nuovo a loro, chiedendo di poter viaggiare con il gruppo nella speranza di chiudere i conti con Hojo. Vincent supportò Cloud e i suoi amici in molte situazioni, e avvicinandosi sempre più al suo obiettivo, riuscì anche a stringere buoni, seppur difficili, rapporti con i suoi nuovi alleati. Quando Sephiroth, risvegliato dalla sua stasi, evocò ''Meteor, Vincent riuscì a sfuggire alla cattura da parte della Shinra, ma tornò subito al porto di Junon per liberare Cloud e compagni. Dopo aver liberato Cloud e averlo portato al sicuro nel borgo di Mideel, Vincent aiutò Cid nella caccia ai quattro frammenti di materia densa. Durante il recupero della materia densa nel mare di Junon, il gruppo recuperò un sottomarino dalla base navale, e con esso scoprì una misteriosa caverna dove una donna racchiusa in un cristallo sussurrava soltanto il nome di Vincent. Questi riconobbe la sua amata Lucrecia, ancora bellissima, ma ormai bloccata in una stasi perenne nel cristallo, nè viva nè morta. Vincent, dopo aver ricordato il periodo passato assieme a lei e il motivo per cui ora stava combattendo, lasciò la caverna con rammarico, con la promessa di ritornare in futuro. L'atto finale della sua vendetta, o almeno quello che doveva essere l'atto finale, ebbe luogo a Midgar. Ormai Meteor era a pochi giorni dallo schianto sul pianeta, e Hojo stava cercando di accelerare i tempi per dare a Sephiroth energia a sufficienza per completare il processo di distruzione del pianeta e liberare il flusso vitale: per portare a termine il processo, il folle scienziato aveva progettato di colpire Sephiroth con il cannone Sister Ray, spostato da Junon a Midgar per ricevere più energia mako, in modo che Sephiroth assorbisse il colpo. Vincent, assieme a Cloud e ai suoi compagni, trovò finalmente Hojo sulla piattaforma di controllo del cannone. Quando il dottore rivelò le vere origini e il vero scopo di Sephiroth, Vincent rimase sconvolto: chi veramente avrebbe dovuto essere richiuso in una bara stava davanti a lui, ridendo follemente. Il gruppo sconfisse Hojo una volta per tutte e lasciatolo sulla piattaforma tornò alla carica contro Sephiroth. Vincent combattè a fianco di Cloud durante la battaglia finale, ma negli ultimi istanti, Cloud richiese che lui e Yuffie ritornassero a Midgar, per aiutare nell'evacuazione della città e salvare il maggior numero di persone dalla caduta di Meteor. Seguendo alcune istruzioni di Cait Sith, i due raggiunsero la città e prestarono tutti i soccorsi necessari. Vincent, però, si accorse che qualcosa si stava muovendo sulla piattaforma di controllo del Sister Ray, e il rilevatore di energia vitale di Yuffie lo confermò. Cercando qualche possibile sopravvissuto, Vincent raggiunse la piattaforma e vide Hojo seduto sulla sedia e accasciato sul computer del cannone: non era esattamente lo stesso posto dove lo avevano lasciato. Vincent puntò la pistola contro di lui, ma la caduta di un pilastro lo costrinse a distogliere un attimo lo sguardo dalla console, e nell'istante immediatamente successivo, si accorse che Hojo era sparito. Ormai perso qualunque cosa stesse cercando, Vincent raggiunse Yuffie e fuggì dalla città, mentre la piattaforma crollava dietro di lui. ''On the Way to a Smile - Caso di Red XIII Nei due anni che seguirono la caduta di Meteor, Vincent tornò a vivere da solo, dopo essersi congedato dai suoi alleati nella capitale dimenticata con un freddo "ciao". Viaggiando per il mondo, Vincent si imbattè in un elicottero Turk e lo seguì fino a raggiungere Nibelheim. Qui fermò Red XIII, mentre questi stava attaccando un accampamento di cacciatori: gli spiegò che il suo comportamento, per quanto le sue intenzioni fossero buone, non era giustificabile, e poi se ne andò nuovamente. Vincent rincontrò Red XIII qualche tempo dopo, nella capitale dimenticata. Laggiù, il leone gli rivelò di essere molto spaventato, per il fatto di non poter rimanere con le persone a cui vuole bene a causa della longevità della sua specie. Vincent lo tranquillizzò dicendogli che anche lui era nella stessa situazione, perchè gli esperimenti fatti da Hojo su di lui lo avevano reso immortale. I due decisero quindi di incontrarsi una volta ogni anno a Midgar da quel momento in poi. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Continuando a viaggiare per il mondo dopo gli eventi di ''Final Fantasy VII, Vincent iniziò a comparire qua e là, raccogliendo informazioni e aiutando le persone in difficoltà, mantenendo i contatti con gli amici che si era fatto in modo molto più diretto del resto del party: questo era dovuto al fatto di non avere un telefono per comunicare a distanza. Nel 0009, Vincent fu informato di traffici sospetti nella capitale dimenticata, dove le ombre di Sephiroth stavano organizzando il loro piano segreto. Seguendoli fino al cratere nord, l'ex Turk trovò i colleghi Tseng ed Elena, pesantemente torturati e vivi per miracolo, e li portò al sicuro perchè si riprendessero. Da loro e da altre fonti, Vincent scoprì anche molte cose riguardo la nuova minaccia che stava facendo strage della popolazione di tutto il pianeta, il geostigma: scoprì che si trattava di una sorta di reazione allergica alle cellule di Jenova, e che era contratta tramite contatti con il flusso vitale contaminato dalle stesse. Quando Cloud raggiunse la capitale dimenticata per liberare gli orfani rapiti da Kadaj, egli iniziò un combattimento contro quest'ultimo, ma proprio quando il ragazzo stava per perdere, Vincent lo raggiunse, aprì il fuoco contro Kadaj (più per distrarre il nemico che per attaccare) e portò Cloud in salvo, avvalendosi della protezione del suo mantello. Ormai al sicuro, Vincent rivelò all'amico i piani delle ombre di Sephiroth, ciò che aveva scoperto sul geostigma e ciò che era realmente successo al cratere nord. Mentre i due parlavano, qualcuno apparve dal fogliame: Marlene, la figlia adottiva di Barret rapita dai tre teppisti, che era fuggita approfittando della mischia ed era andata a cercare Cloud. Poichè Cloud aveva perso il cellulare nella colluttazione, la bambina chiese a Vincent se non ne avesse uno lui, per chiamare aiuto, ma egli rispose soltanto mostrando il suo mantello in modo quasi confuso. Marlene pregò allora Cloud di riportarla a casa e tornare da Tifa, ma quando il ragazzo le rispose di voler prima chiarire le cose con Rufus, si nascose sotto il mantello dello sconosciuto, rimproverandolo di continuare a scappare invece di tornare dai suoi cari. Vincent chiese a Cloud se intendesse solo cercare delle risposte o avesse anche qualche altra pulce nell'orecchio, per non voler riaccompagnare a casa la bambina. Dopo aver convinto Cloud a tornare a combattere, Vincent andò a contattare gli altri membri del vecchio gruppo. Il giorno dopo, quando Bahamut SIN fu evocato nella città di Edge, Vincent arrivò con la Shera, la nuova nave di Cid Highwind, assieme allo stesso Cid e a Yuffie. Entrando in scena chiedendo dove potesse comprare un telefonino, l'ex Turk entrò in soccorso degli altri amici, con grande sorpresa sia di Tifa che di Denzel, che chiese alla ragazza chi fosse. Vincent, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Tifa e Cloud unirono le forze un'altra volta per sconfiggere il nuovo nemico, e con tutti gli altri combattenti, anche Vincent allungò il salto di Cloud verso Bahamut, portando il drago alla sconfitta. Più tardi, quando Cloud partì all'inseguimento di Kadaj, il gruppo cercò di raggiungerlo per dargli delle materie, ma Vincent li invitò a desistere, perchè ormai il ragazzo aveva ritrovato lo spirito di un tempo ed aveva perdonato se stesso; inoltre, spiegò loro che cosa davvero Cloud stava affrontando, e che Kadaj era una sorta di stato larvale di Sephiroth (facendo inorridire Yuffie al solo sentir parlare di larve). Dopo aver assistito all'epica battaglia tra Cloud e il rinato Sephiroth, Vincent andò con gli altri a soccorrerlo in seguito allo sparo a tradimento ricevuto dal ragazzo da parte dei due cloni di Sephiroth rimanenti. Vincent era presente anche quando Cloud si risvegliò nella pozza d'acqua all'interno della chiesa di Aerith, festeggiando insieme agli altri la pace ritrovata. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Poteri e abilità Vincent è un combattente con un gran numero di risorse dalla sua parte. Sebbene le sue statistiche nel gioco originale non siano propriamente eccelse (sono le più basse del gioco dopo quelle di Aerith), la sua forza risiede nelle armi che usa, perfette da qualunque distanza, e soprattutto nelle sue tecniche Limite, ciascuna delle quali lo trasforma in una perfetta macchina da guerra con statistiche migliorate e attacchi speciali devastanti. Queste capacità sono principalmente frutto degli esperimenti effettuati su di lui da Hojo, che gli hanno anche causato vistosi cambiamenti fisici, come la pelle bianca e gli occhi rossi. Inoltre, gran parte dei poteri più distruttivi di Vincent deriva dalla Protomateria nascosta nel suo corpo, che gli consente di sfruttare appieno le sue capacità. Oltre ai suoi poteri, però, Vincent ha alle sue spalle anche lo speciale addestramento a cui si era sottoposto quando era nei Turk. Specializzato nell'uso delle armi da fuoco e nel combattimento a distanza, Vincent è un esperto tiratore ed è in grado di colpire un bersaglio anche a lunghe distanze e in movimento. Utilizza principalmente pistole a canna lunga, ma occasionalmente può contare sull'uso di mitragliatori e fucili di precisione. Poteri *'Forza sovrumana': grazie agli esperimenti di Hojo, la forza fisica di Vincent è notevolmente aumentata, e aumenta ancora di più quando effettua una delle sue trasformazioni. Vincent è in grado di spiccare balzi altissimi e rivaleggiare in scontro corpo a corpo con i più grossi membri di SOLDIER e Deepground. Abilità Debolezze Equipaggiamento Trasporto Musica Il tema di Vincent si intitola "The Nightmare Begins", composto totalmente dal suono di una chitarra classica. Può essere udito durante le scene importanti nella storia del personaggio, incluso il primo incontro con i protagonisti. Altre comparse Pictlogica Final Fantasy Vincent appare come personaggio giocabile in questo spin-off per smartphone. Comparse esterne a ''Final Fantasy ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Vincent è un personaggio segreto in questo picchiaduro. Usa il suo guanto metallico e gli stivali rinforzati per infliggere pesanti danni con gli attacchi fisici. La pistola può essere caricata e, se caricata al massimo, appare un'immagine di una delle trasformazioni di Vincent all'impatto. Il suo costume alternativo è la sua uniforme Turk. ''Dead Fantasy Vincent appare in questa serie fanmade realizzata da Monty Oum nel trailer del sesto episodio, mai realizzato. Viene evocato da Naminé di Kingdom Hearts durante la battaglia contro Ryu Hayabusa e Momiji di Dead or Alive. Curiosità *L'ID di Turk di Vincent era GAI012. *Vincent è uno di quei personaggi la cui età non rispecchia il loro aspetto fisico. Tra questi, Vincent è l'unico maschio. *L'aspetto e le caratteristiche di Vincent sono ispirate a quelle dei vampiri descritti nella letteratura horror: ha la pelle pallida e gli occhi rossi, è un tipo oscuro e solitario, dorme in una bara, è immortale e all'inizio di Dirge of Cerberus è visto con un bicchiere di vino rosso che rimanda al sangue. Nella sua forma di Chaos, inoltre, i canini gli si allungano e ottiene ali di pipistrello. *È possibile reclutare Vincent anche nel disco 3, dopo che Hojo è stato sconfitto. Egli si unirà lo stesso al party aspettando la sua vendetta. *In Advent Children, quando Vincent entra in scena, Denzel chiede a Tifa chi sia, in riferimento al fatto che fosse un personaggio segreto. *Sempre in Advent Children Vincent è l'unico personaggio che indossa il fiocco rosa in memoria di Aerith sul braccio destro, mentre tutti ce l'hanno sul sinistro. Questo è dovuto al suo guanto. *Esistono due particolari glitch del gioco che permettono a Vincent di uccidere anche boss come Emerald Weapon in un colpo solo. *Un altro glitch riguardante Vincent avviene quando è presente durante la scena della morte di Aerith: il suo modello impazzisce e assume una posizione stranissima, con una gamba tesa in avanti. Questo accade solo nella versione PC del gioco. *Vincent è, insieme a Cait Sith, il solo personaggio della compilation ad essere stato giocabile in più di un capitolo della medesima. Coincidenzialmente, i due sono stati personaggi giocabili negli stessi giochi. *Vincent e Yuffie, i due personaggi opzionali del gioco, sono i soli due personaggi ad avere il proprio ritratto nel menù di gioco rivolto verso destra. *Durante le prime fasi di sviluppo del gioco, Vincent avrebbe dovuto avere associata una classe chiamata "Ricercatore dell'orrore". Le sue trasformazioni sono basate su figure tipiche del genere horror e sui tipi di orrore che esse rappresentano: Galian Beast è ispirato all'uomo lupo, e rappresenta l'orrore portato dalla natura; Death Gigas ha l'aspetto del mostro di Frankenstein, e rappresenta l'orrore portato dalla scienza; Hellmasker è basato sui killer slasher come Jason Voorhees di Venerdì 13 e Leatherface di Non aprite quella porta, e rappresenta l'orrore portato dalla società; Chaos è infine la rappresentazione classica del diavolo, e rappresenta l'orrore portato dalla religione. en:Vincent Valentine Categoria:Personaggi giocabili-FFVII Categoria:Personaggi-Before Crisis Categoria:Personaggi-Dirge of Cerberus Categoria:Personaggi segreti Categoria:Pistoleri